Tunnels Of My Childhood
by TheRestfulHour
Summary: What would've happened if Elijah was the one to stay in the tunnels with Elena? Lemon. Rated M. Elijah/Elena. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Reviews are awesome.


**A/N :**

**This will be rather short. I just couldn't resist! Enjoy. Reading this? Write**

**a Review!**

**No Copyright intended. Not even a little.**

X-x-o-o-

She couldn't deny her feelings. She never had for Stefan, nor Damon. Elena Gilbert ( Doppleganger of Katerina Petrova, aka. Katherine. ) was in quite the thimble. She was absolutely certain she'd grown feelings for Elijah. It was wrong, in so many ways. Not only was he a vampire, but an original Vampire. The very first kind. And what made it even worse was that she_ liked _the fact that he was so... Experienced. And so full of knowledge, of course. She felt beyond horrible that she was contributing to his death. She'd made an agreement with their mother, the one who made them the 'monsters' they were. Elena shed her blood, and became a huge part of killing them. This wasn't the first time the family had used her blood, though. Klaus, the hybrid of the family, used her blood to make more half-vampire half-wolf people. It was all for his own happiness, not to be alone. And for that- she had no problem killing him. The rest of the family, she had no connection to- so it would be for the better that

they died. All except Elijah, that is. He couldn't die. He was the only one that

had more to him than being an original vampire.

It was as if he still had a soul, or a beating heart. Now, as she stood next to him in the woods, where his

village once stood, she began yearning to come clean. They now stood above the underground tunnels he explained he used to play in as a young boy. To be somewhere so connected to him gave her a new kind of warmth, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Perhaps this is nature's way of providing us with shelter

against the darkness of the full moon," he said. She looked around, feeling impossibly more guilty than before. The full moon was _tonight_. Her head snapped up at the sound of him speaking again. "My mother said air must be

balanced...". Suddenly, the power to hold in the guilt became overwhelming. "Elijah...I should probably go home." she pleaded. He sighed, speaking seconds after she did. "I admire you Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us," he said, standing to his feet. His eyes suddenly became more serious, indicating that he knew. "It's not in your nature to be deceitful, Yet when I asked you about meeting my mother the other night, you lied to my face." he said.

Her stomach dropped, and fear rushed through her as her heart picked up speed. She tried to lie, saying that it wasn't true- but they both knew that wasn't true. "I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you being dishonest with me. You were lying to me at the ball and your lying to me now." His eyes became deadly, and he stepped closer to her, speaking through his teeth. "Tell me the truth." he growled. Unable to give in anymore, she caved. "I

never wanted this to happen." she murmured. He glared at her. "What, Elena?" he asked irritably. She gave in, telling him that his mother indeed wanted to kill Klaus, and the rest of his siblings. Realization rushed threw him, and she saw fear in his brown eyes for a split second. "Elijah I'm sorry- I wish... There was something I could do to help.." she pleaded, truly meaning it all. Then he realized that she had just given him the perfect idea. "You know one thing I've learned of my time on this earth- Be careful what you wish for." he said. She looked confused for a split second, until he acted on his words. He slammed his foot down in the ground, opening a passage to the tunnels. He put his strong arms around her, and jumped in the large hole he'd created.

The feeling of his arms wrapped around sent pleasure straight to her core. "My sister will watch after you, make sure you don't try to leave..." he said, his voice distant. "Elijah... She wants me dead. Please don't leave me here with her." she begged, a little part of her wanting to be alone with him, even if she was being held captive. "That doesn't matter," he said, pulling out his phone. He began explaining what was happening, and grew irritated. "What do you mean you aren't able to come immediately? Rebekah, we haven't got a choice... You know I'd be the one to get under their skin. You must hurry. We have no time." and that, he hung up the phone. His jaw clenched tightly, as though he were holding back. "My sister is unable right now. You'll have to wait alone for about an hour's time," he said, turning away from her. Her heart jumped at the pain of his words. Was she really that awful to him. "Why can't you just wait here with me? I'll find a way out if you don't." she said boldly, taking a deep breath to prepare herself

for his next words.

"Because that would be a problem," he said, raising his voice just a tiny bit. "Why?" she urged, taking a step closer. "Elena. Stop." He growled, but was truly begging her. "No! Am. Really so horrible to you that

can't stand to be alone with me?" she was yelling now, pushing his limit of control. His fist clenched so hard go the point that his knuckles became white. Why couldn't he just leave? Was this young girl really going to hold him back? Suck every ounce of control out of him? He closed his eyes shut, searching for

the human within. "Elena... I am warning you." he said. She furrowed her brows, truly confused. Which made her even more angry... "No! Just stop! Elijah...I don't care...about whatever it is your holding back from. Please..." she was a mess not being able to meet his eyes. "Elijah...Look at me." she begged. He was soon to discover that ignoring her was not the right path to take. "For Christ sake, Elena!" he yelled, finally looking at her. They both felt it...the yearning need and lust that filled the room. It was pushing her to do things she

normally wouldn't.

"I just wish...you'd stop holding back from me, Elijah." She whispered. That was the absolute last straw for him. He smirked, pinning he against the stone wall and attacking her neck with sweet and tender kisses, nibbling lightly on her earlobe. She groaned and moved against his leg. "As I

said before," he whispered, he hands traveling inside her shirt. "Be. Careful. What. You. Wish. For." with each word he spoke, he seemed to only press against her harder, and his desire for her grew worse. Self-Control Was slipping away...One kiss at a time. The rather large erection in his pants began to grow huge ;

her own personal arousal started to dampen her panties. "Eli...jah..." she breathed under her breath, taking her fingers and running them through his hair. As her nailed scraped his scalp, he realized his eyes were beginning to throb, indicating that it wouldn't be long before he'd sink his teeth into her. There would be no pain involved of course...Her skin was made for his lips, fangs, and anything else he had to offer. She weighed and moaned against him, reaching for the buttons on his clothing.

"Elena... You must know that I will not hold back," he said, using his smooth fingers to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheek automatically tingled at the feel of his touch. She sucked on her bottom lip seductively, leaning in to his ear to whisper to him. "Don't hold back, Elijah, not even a little..." she seemed to have to have the keys to the monster inside of him, and she had just unleashed it. Her clothes were off in the next 5 seconds. The cold stone of the all against her back made her gasp.

Her most immediate reaction was to cover herself, but he wouldn't allow it. The sight of her, there naked and glowing in the place of his childhood made him even more erect. He was now bare in front of her as well, his sculpted chest making her already wet core drip with arousal. "You are extremely ravishing..."

he breathed, taking one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. Her reaction was louder than she expected; a loud moan bursting out of her throat. "Oh god..." she said, not truly knowing what was happening. He used his tongue to pleasure her more...sending her to the edge of holding in her first powerful orgasm.

"But how..." she trailed off, the words coming out as another language. "Come, Elena," his husky voice whispers in her ear and that's it. Her walls clench inside her pants and her juices leave a stain. After catching her breath, she

furrows her brows. "How was that possible?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. He lifts his head from her breast and straightens out the tent in his pants. "It's just meant to be." he says, stroking her cheek. "Now, if you don't touch me my existence will be no more...". He breathed, the tent in his pants throbbing.

With a trembling hand, she finally reached down to tug his belt, frustrated when it doesn't come loose. She tugged with all her might, her breasts jiggling in the process, making it impossibly harder for him. He had the belt off in on

quick movement, baring himself to her. She gasps, wondering how it's supposed to fit... He interrupts her thoughts by roughly grabbing her wrist and placing it on his thick cock. He inhales sharply, mesmerized by the touch of her warm hand. She slowly slides her hand up and down his shaft, circling her thumb over the tip. His eyes roll into the back of his head, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Self control was becoming nonexistent. With each stroke of her hand, he became closer to making a big mess. "Oh god, Elena... You must stop now," he removes the rest of their clothing in seconds. Then, he lifts her up so that her legs are wrapped around his waist, and his glistening member is at her entrance. Her back is pressed against the cold stone wall rather roughly, but she could care less. They're both throbbing now, waiting to feel each other. When her arousal drips on his head, all hesitation is gone. He plunges deep inside her without warning. She makes a growling sound of pleasure, lifting her hips to meet his hard thrusts. Her nails are digging into his back, holding on for dear life. His fangs are out now, and he tries his best to hide himself from her. In the process, his mouth becomes incredibly close to her neck, making it hard not to bite her. Her body starts to tingle, preparing herself for what was to come. "Touch yourself, Elena..." he whispered, making her cry out and clamp down on him for the first time, not even having he chance to follow his instructions. He turned her around, so that she was facing the wall, and thrust roughly inside her.

This time, he was even deeper than before. They both cried out in unison, loving the feeling of each other. She gripped the stone of the wall for balance with one hand, and used the other touch her bundle of nerves. He gave her bottom a cruel slap, the stinging pleasure adding on to what she was feeling. Moans of bliss filled the walls of the cave, echoing off the stone. She began to become close again, getting louder. He found himself preparing himself leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Come with me, Elena." he said, throbbing inside her. After three more thrusts, it was over. They came together, groaning loudly. He lifted her up so that her back was against his chest, cradling her in his arms. She sighed in content, truly enjoying the moment. And then, without warning, he sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking her blood for the first time.

**~The End~**

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.**

**xx**


End file.
